


The Crown Jewel

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brett is a pirate captain, Josh is a prince, Kidnapping, M/M, side of Thiam, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Josh longs for a life at sea. All he has to do is say the word and Brett will give him exactly what he wants. But Brett isn’t the only pirate that has eyes for the crown prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).

> Honestly, this is just smut that turned into a dash of plot.

The storm outside thundered on, lightning painting the sky every few seconds with a new clap of thunder. Try as he might, Josh couldn’t stay asleep for long. His mind raced with fear, with worry that something awful would happen in the middle of the storm. Each new minute dragged by, reminding him that he was painfully alone in his chambers as he watched shadows dance along the walls. He rolled his pillow over, pressing his cheek against the cool material as his eyes slipped shut. He took a deep breath, snuggling down into blankets with a heavy sigh. Just as sleep began to tug at him, the far window creaked open.

He didn’t open his eyes, listening as a muttered curse escaped the man across the room. Wet boots slapped down against the floor and he smirked, listening to the other man struggle to pull them off. Clothing hit the floor one piece at a time, drawing nearer and nearer to him. The bed dipped down a moment later, chilled fingers sliding down Josh’s spine. He shuddered, a tiny whimper escaping as warm breath ghosted along the back of his neck.

“I know you aren’t asleep, sweet prince.” The man murmured, his cool fingers slipping down between Josh’s cheeks and resting against his hole. He jumped, cursing as the man pinned him down against the bed and spread his cold body on top of Josh’s. “Aren’t you going to warm me up, little prince?” He asked, amusement lacing his tone. His fingers danced down Josh’s sides, stroking along his ribs before settling on his hips.

“You’re freezing,” Josh complained. He turned his head, breath catching at the sight of molten silver eyes. “You...” Words failed him as he drank in the face of the other man, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’m here.”

“Brett...”

“I know, my darling.” Leaning down, Brett brushed a tender kiss across his forehead. He glanced to the bedside table, a smirk stretching as he caught sight of the bottle of oil waiting. “Have you used it?” He asked. “Did you touch yourself thinking about what was coming for you?” He caught Josh’s ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling gently.

“Let me roll over,” Josh gasped. “I want to see you. I want to touch you.” He said. Brett hummed and dipped his head, rolling off to the side. Josh immediately sat up, staring down at the muscled bare chest of his beloved. “This is new,” he said, reaching over the planes of Brett’s stomach and touching a bright red mark.

“Got it just last week.” Brett replied, covering his hand. “Cutlass, barely a nick to me.”

“Your hair has grown out.” Josh murmured, using his free hand to comb through the thick damp curls of Brett’s hair. It had to fall halfway down his back now. “You’re getting my pillows wet.”

“Your pillows will live.” Brett snorted, capturing Josh’s other wrist. He pulled him down until their noses were brushing, chuckling as Josh’s pulse skyrocketed in his wrist. “Have you missed me, sweet prince?”

“Every day. Twice at the very least.” Josh said, smiling fondly. “Are the seas as beautiful as ever?”

“Nothing compares to you, my love.” Brett whispered, his gaze soft. Josh closed the distance between their lips, his eyes closing as the sparks ignited. Brett’s mouth consumed him, tongue stroking skillfully past his lips and stealing his breath away. His head spun with desire, flames dancing along his skin as Brett devoured him. The other man surged up without breaking the kiss, pinning Josh onto his back and trapping both wrists above his head. Their lips parted, a thin trail of spit still connecting them, and Brett licked his lips. “I must be the luckiest man alive to have you.” He murmured, freeing one hand and dragging it down Josh’s chest.

“Touch me?” Josh requested, looking up at Brett through his lashes. The other groaned, dropping his head down and pressing a filthy kiss against his swollen lips.

“Greedy little prince;” Brett murmured as he pulled back.

“Hardly. I’ve been patiently waiting for you.” Josh wriggled his hips until one leg was free, hooking it around Brett’s waist. “Now I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

“Love you,” Brett corrected with a raised brow.

“It’s all the same-“

“Not to me.” Brett growled, hooking a finger beneath Josh’s chin and holding his gaze. “You are more than just a filthy fuck.”

“Damn you,” Josh huffed weakly. Brett smirked, inclining his head. “Fine.  _ Love _ me hard enough that I won’t be able to feel my legs.” They both giggled, Brett rolling his eyes.

“You’re impossible, you brat.” Still smiling, Brett leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Brett,” Josh mumbled against his lips. “As much as I appreciate you taking your time-“

“I know.” Brett sighed, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. They both knew they didn’t have the time for this. He rolled away from Josh, grabbing the bottle of oil and slicking his fingers with it. When he turned back, Josh’s legs were spread and waiting for him. He stroked himself a few times before crawling back across the mattress, sliding the palm of his hand along Josh’s inner leg. “I just don’t want all of our time to be purely physical.” He said, trailing his fingers to Josh’s hole.

“I don’t either.” Josh’s voice wavered. Brett circled a finger around his hole before easing it inside, leaning in and stealing another kiss. When he pulled back, Josh’s eyes were misty. “I just want to be with you while I can.”

“My sweet prince,” Brett whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I know it has been too long-“

“Almost six months.” The frustration bled into Josh’s tone. Brett added a second finger, shuddering as Josh whined. “Six months yearning for you to return to me-“

“And here I am.” Brett murmured, cutting him off.

“I don’t want to fight.” Josh swallowed hard, rolling his hips down as Brett stretched and prepped him. “I just want to be with you for tonight. Will you give me that?”

“Anything.” Brett whispered against his cheek.

“Good.” Josh’s fingers gripped the back of Brett’s neck, drawing him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues and teeth collided in a frenzy, reignited by the connection between them. Brett shifted Josh’s legs further apart and pressed into him, swallowing down Josh’s mewls and gasps as he bottomed out.

Brett locked his fingers around Josh’s wrists, holding them above his head. Josh’s chest rose and fell sharply with each pant for breath, his eyes wide and glassy as he stared up at Brett. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he whispered, watching his beloved for any signs of discontentment. There was nothing but pure bliss.

“Move.” Josh said, wrapping a strong leg around Brett’s waist. “Touch me, please.” Brett snatched the request from his lips, drinking his moans as he began to thrust. Releasing one of Josh’s hands, he dragged his own down Josh’s body. He paused at the side of his neck, rubbing his fingers against the thrumming pulse. He wanted to stake his claim, to make sure everyone knew exactly who Josh belonged to, but that would have to wait. His fingers traveled lower, bluntly scratching against a nipple and causing Josh to arch up against him. The angle changed and Brett snapped his hips forward, hitting the spot that had Josh writhing back against his cock.

He pinched each nipple roughly, bringing the buds to life as he circled each with his nails. A few more flicks and twists and Josh was sobbing into his mouth, wordless pleas escaping him. His nails scratched down the planes of his stomach, over the smooth expanse of skin that Brett had marked with his teeth on more than one occasion. Finally, he reached Josh’s weeping cock. He ended their kiss, gently shushing the cry of disapproval. “You look beautiful like this.” He whispered as he slipped a hand around Josh, pumping him slowly. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long to come back to you.”

The hazy fog of lust cleared for a moment, Josh considering the beautiful man raised up above him. He knew Brett hated it as much as he did. The long months apart were hard on both of them, but there didn’t seem to be an end in sight. As much as he wanted to be angry, he knew it was his own hesitation that kept them apart. If he said the word, Brett would steal him away in the dead of night and they’d escape to the docks where his boat was waiting. All he had to do was say the words.

“Soon,” Josh sighed. He didn’t miss the flash of disappointment from his lover. Brett nodded and pressed their lips together again, drawing him into a bittersweet kiss. His hand glided faster, tightening around Josh, and his release spilled between them as his cry was swallowed by the other. Brett buried his face against Josh’s neck, following him over the edge and sinking his teeth in to muffle his own cry.

Cleaning his hand on the sheets, Brett pulled out with an apologetic kiss to Josh’s shoulder. He crawled from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom that was attached to his chambers. He returned with a small bowl of water and a cloth, sitting on the side of the bed. Josh’s eyes fluttered shut against his will, a blissful sigh released as Brett cleaned him up. The bed shifted for a moment and he rolled, following the noise of Brett’s soft footsteps. The bowl was set on his bedside table and the bed dipped again, the sheets quietly rustling.

“I’ve missed you.” Josh said, rolling over the moment Brett touched his arm. He opened his eyes, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. Softly he stroked the skin beneath Brett’s eye. “Tell me everything?”

“With pleasure.” Brett gathered Josh close to his chest, tangling their legs together. “You’ll never believe what happened to Mason at the last port we stopped in...” he began, stroking his hand down Josh’s spine. His prince leaned down against his chest, settling his head over his heart as he listened to Brett tell everything that had happened in their time apart.

Josh wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep. He woke to Brett gently untangling their legs, trying to be as considerate as he could. “It’s still dark,” he whispered, cracking his eyes open.

“And little princes should be asleep in their beds, tucked in so the dreadful pirate captains can’t ravage them.” Brett kissed his forehead. “Best to leave now before the light comes.”

“I want you to stay.” Josh pleaded softly, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. If Brett stayed, he was sure to be caught and executed for defiling the prince, among the other crimes he was wanted for.

“You know why I can’t.” Brett’s fingers stroked his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. “You should fall back asleep, my love. Your father will be furious if you fall asleep during those dreadful meetings.”

“Let him be furious,” Josh insisted. Chuckling to himself, Brett sat up and stood from the bed. Josh caught his wrist before he could take another step, his heart racing as he looked up at Brett.

“Don’t,” Brett said in a strained whisper. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like you’re leaving me again for who knows how long?” Josh asked. Brett shook his head, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

“Like you’re going to lose me the moment I walk away. I will always come back to you, my love. Nothing will keep us apart.” The words were a fierce whisper, but they did little to ease the throbbing in Josh’s chest. Tears welled in his eyes, his chin quivering as he stared helplessly up at the man he loved. “Don’t start,” Brett pleaded weakly. It was too late. The first of many tears spilled over and Josh sniffed.

“What if something happens to you out there? Every day, you live a life where I cannot see you and if something were to happen, I would be the last to know. Your death would be celebrated and I would mourn. Every time you leave, I’m forced to consider this might be the last time I see you alive.” The words tumbled free, cracking him open and exposing him to Brett. The other man cupped his face between his hands, shaking his head as he touched their foreheads together.

“I am not going to die, Josh.”

“You can’t promise that-“

“You listen to me,” Brett said sternly. Josh’s mouth clicked shut and he took a breath. “I am not leaving you to be a lonely prisoner behind these walls. If death comes for me while I am at sea, I will tell it that it must wait until I have been in your arms one more time. You are not losing me, my sweet prince. I will return before you know it. In less than two months, if the winds are fair. These past six have been torture without you at my side and I will not let it happen again. On my life, I swear this to you.”

“I’m going to hold you to it.” Josh whispered, sniffling. Brett chuckled and wiped the tears from beneath his eyes, pressing his lips to his face again and again until they finally settled on his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

“And I love you more than you know.” Brett murmured. “Be good, my darling. Stay out of trouble.”

“I should be telling you that.”

“We both know trouble always finds me.” Brett winked and kissed him one last time, pulling Josh up against his chest. He buried his face into the side of his neck, breathing deeply before kissing the tender red spot that he’d created hours prior. “Get some sleep. I’ll send word as soon as I am able.”

“If you don’t, I’m stealing a ship and coming after you.” Josh said, clinging fiercely to Brett. It took a moment for him to let go, swallowing down his fears as he looked up at his lover. “Be safe.”

“I always am.” Brett tenderly kissed his forehead and stood up, smirking. Josh watched him as he crossed the room, grinning as Brett opened his wardrobe and selected an outfit. He dressed himself quickly, collecting his boots and jacket from beneath the window. The rest of his clothes were left on the floor, a sign that he had been there. Watching him climb through the window, Josh didn’t let his eyes close again until he was certain Brett had safely climbed down the walls. Gripping the sheets between his fingers, he buried his tearstained face against the pillow that still smelled of Brett. He drifted off, dreaming of life on the open sea with the arms of a strong captain around him.


	2. Chapter 2

“But father-“ Josh began, biting his tongue as his father threw up his hand. The king narrowed his gaze as he set his hand down upon his lap, lips drawing back in a thin snarl.

“Enough. The matter is settled, Josh.” The tone of his voice left no room for argument. “You know that in three turns of the leaves falling, I will be stepping down for you to take the throne. It will not do for you to rule on your own. You must marry.” His voice softened marginally and Josh shifted his gaze to his mother, silently pleading with her.

“You will find a beautiful young woman - or man - at the ball. This will be your opportunity to find someone that you connect with and bridge our kingdom and one of our neighbors.” Josh loved that about his mother. She was always optimistic and on his side, doing what she could to turn things in his favor. The problem was that Josh wanted the least attainable man in the world. He knew he was wanted just as much, but they could never marry. Not while Josh was still in line for the throne.

“Theo could easily take my place.” Josh said in a small voice. His mother let out a heavy sigh as his father barked a laugh.

“Theodore Raeken is too busy chasing petticoats and lounging in taverns to take the throne. Besides, it is your right by blood. This is not up for negotiation, Josh. You will attend the ball in three month’s time and you will find a suitor.” His father said.

“One condition about the ball,” Josh began slowly. The gaze of his father sharpened and Josh hastily held up both hands. “I will find someone to court. But I would like it to be a masquerade.”

“That would be lovely, darling.” His mother smiled, nodding her approval.

“Why?” The king questioned, squinting in suspicion.

“Because if I am to meet my match, I want to like them because of who they are. Not their title or their name. I also want Theo to come and spend the next few months with us. Those are my conditions.” Josh said firmly, tilting his chin up. Letting out an aggravated sigh, his father nodded his head and waved his hand toward Josh.

“Send a letter by sea. Through the kitchen staff, not you gallivanting about down at the docks.” He tacked the end on in haste, raising a brow. “If you do not meet someone at the ball, I will be the one to choose your partner.”

“Deal.” Josh grinned and bowed at the waist before running up the steps to the throne, hugging his parents tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered in their ears.

“Go draft a letter to your cousin,” his father sighed. “I’ll let the guards know that we’ll be needing an extra detail while your cousin is here.”

“I’ll have it sent by this evening.” Josh promised, kissing his father’s cheek. He turned and strode quickly from the throne room, a bounce in his step as he hurried to his quarters.

-

“How many people do you expect will attend this ball?” Josh looked up at the question, glancing at his bed where Theo had sprawled out. The older man shot him a lazy grin, clutching a mostly empty bottle of wine against his chest. Snorting softly, Josh shrugged and backed away from the window where he’d been gazing out at the gardens.

“I don’t know. Dozens, at least. More than enough for you to find someone to spend your evening with.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you ever get tired of it?” He inquired.

“Tired of what?” Theo arced a brow up at him.

“The endless parade of people here.” Josh said. “The pressure of getting married. Though I guess you don’t hear that as much.”

“Starting to hear it more and more.” Theo admitted, propping up on his elbows. “They want me to produce an heir. Hard to tell them that I want nothing to do with a woman.” Josh raised a brow at that. He’d never known Theo had a preference. As far as he’d heard, all of Theo’s partners had been female that he’d courted.

“Your parents aren’t accepting?” He asked, walking closer to sit down. Letting out a bitter laugh, Theo sat up and took a deep drink from the bottle.

“I don’t know. But with the distasteful remarks I have to hear, I doubt it very much.”

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be.” Theo smirked over the lip of the bottle. “Why do you think I start so many rumors?”

“I saw you and Lady Stewart at the ball in the winter...”

“You saw what everyone else did. A few shared kisses and nothing more. She’s got her eyes on Lady Romero, if I’m not mistaken.” Theo traced his tongue along the lip of the bottle, collecting a few stray drops. “What about you? Anyone that you fancy these days?”

“Perhaps.” Josh murmured. “Theo, I need to tell you something. But it can’t leave this room.”

“I’ve always kept your secrets.” Theo reminded with a smirk, bringing his knees up toward his chest and draping his arms over them. “Like the summer you drank all of your father’s wine and ran naked-“

“Thank you, cousin.” Josh snorted, rolling his eyes skyward. “I’m serious. I do...there is someone out there that I love. But it’s dangerous and if anyone here found out, he would be hunted and put to death and my father would marry me off to get me as far from here as possible.”

“Tell me who your mystery man is. I’ll take it to my grave.”

“The Black Wolf.” Josh went perfectly still as Theo snapped wide eyes over to him, jaw going slack. “I know how bad it sounds-“

“You’re in love with a  _ pirate _ and not just any pirate, but him?” Theo barely spoke above a whisper. “Josh.”

“I know. I do. But he loves me, Theo. And he makes me happy.”

“How the hell did you meet a pirate?” Theo asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t imagine your father letting you anywhere near the ocean...” Josh nodded. When Brett had become the most feared pirate in the kingdom five years prior, Josh’s father had been quick to forbid him from going near the ocean. But they’d managed to sneak around for the last three years despite it all.

“Well, it started a few years ago when my father wanted to go hunting for his name-day celebration...”

-

_ “If you don’t stop frowning, you’ll be stuck looking like that.” Josh snorted bitterly and turned, tilting his chin defiantly at his guard. The older man simply raised a brow, leaning back in his chair. “Are you going to spend the entire day sulking?” _

_ “It’s not fair. I’m plenty old enough to be out there hunting with the rest of them. I’m eighteen now.” Josh muttered, tapping his fingers against his hip in agitation. “Why did he leave me behind with you?” _

_ “I suspect because of your complaints of your head hurting this morning. He wanted you to rest, your highness. This was not an act of malice.” _

_ “Feels like it.” Josh said under his breath. His guard’s brow climbed higher and Josh sighed, moving away from the opening of the tent. “I’m dying of boredom, Derek.” _

_ “I wish you would.” _

_ “Hey!” Josh pouted and walked over, lightly shoving at the older man’s shoulder. He was rewarded with a warm laugh that made his stomach flip. “You’re not to speak to your crown prince in such a manner.” _

_ “You’re a bossy little noble, aren’t you?” Derek flashed a white smile and Josh flushed, turning away and tightening his arms wrapped around his torso. He heard Derek get to his feet behind him and kept still, heart racing as the older man’s shadow fell over him and a hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Do you have a suggestion for curing your boredom?” _

_ “I doubt you’ll give me what I want.” Josh sighed to himself, glancing up at the older man. He hadn’t bothered to be secretive about his desire when it came to the older man. Derek was fully aware of it, but he would never act. He was to be the next captain of the guard and Josh could never have him. He knew it was a crush, that it was fleeting and would be gone eventually, but it wasn’t gone now - which was the current issue. _

_ “Your highness, as flattered as I am-“ _

_ “Save it. How can I fault you for doing exactly what you’re supposed to? But I do blame you for your abs and facial hair.” Josh shifted around and lightly prodded a finger into Derek’s chest. “My father won’t be back for hours. Can we visit the markets on the shoreline?” _

_ “Only if you agree to leave when I say that it’s time.” Derek answered, brow furrowing. “The moment that you resist, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you back here.” _

_ “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Josh’s lips quirked as Derek let out an exasperated sigh. He unfastened the cloak that bore his insignia across the back and rummaged through a few of the belongings of hunters that had gone with his father. He grabbed a dark green cloak and a muddied brown for Derek, handing it over. “We have to fit in,” he insisted. _

_ “You’re just looking for an excuse to see me undress.” _

_ “What-“ A bright flush colored his cheeks as the man peeled off his armor and shirt, grabbing a plain white tunic to pull on. He tucked it into his breeches and pulled the cloak on, raising a brow again at Josh. Why did he have to have such expressive eyebrows? With an internal curse, he turned away and searched for a new tunic to don. A flash of maroon caught his eye and he grabbed it, biting the inside of his cheek as he pulled it on with haste. It was oversized, but it would have to do. _

_ There was a lull in the market by the time Josh and Derek reached the coast. He cast his gaze to the docks, scanning for any signs of pirate ships, but there were none. Behind him, Derek let out a chuckle. “Don’t stray far from my sight. I’m going to look at what the blacksmith has to offer.” He said in passing, clapping a hand on Josh’s shoulder and brushing past. _

_ He made his way through the stalls, glancing back every so often to be sure that Derek was still there. As he approached one selling jewellery, a glint of onyx that sparkled caught his eye. He stepped closer and reached out, softly touching the amulet that rested on a thin silver chain. He flipped it over, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he saw his initials engraved on the back. It had been a gift on his last name day, something his cousin’s family had crafted and presented during the banquet. He’d sent it back when the original chain had broken, but the ship had been overtaken by the Black Wolf and his cutthroat crew and all of the royal treasures on it had been lost. _

_ “Exquisite, isn’t it?” A man murmured. Josh snapped his face up, flush crawling up the back of his neck as he stared. The man sitting before him could only be a few years older. He had long blond curls pulled back from his face, a few loose strands framing it, and light blue eyes that seemed to peer right into his soul. Josh’s gaze drifted lower to the deep green tunic that was open, demonstrating a firm chest and a teasing trail of hair that crawled further and further below his clothing. “See something you like?” The man purred. _

_ “I’m just trying to figure out how you acquired something like this.” Josh said, returning his gaze to the amulet. “It seems a bit...rich, for someone like you.” _

_ “And who, pray tell, am I?” The man stood up, grinning as he shifted closer to the table. _

_ “Someone who would go to great lengths to get something of value.” He answered boldly, swallowing as the man tilted his head. He should call for Derek. Tell him that this man had been in touch with pirates and wanted to sell the royal jewels. His gaze drifted to a pair of pearl earrings that must have come from another royal. _

_ “You think that’s valuable?” The man reached over and lightly plucked the amulet from his grasp, turning it in his palm. “Hm. Perhaps I’d be willing to part with it for half the price.” _

_ “I haven’t even asked the price.” Josh whispered. _

_ “Something tells me that you could afford anything I asked.” He winked and Josh’s cheeks burned. “Why are you so interested in this piece?” _

_ “Who says I am?” He tilted his chin up defiantly and the man smirked, tapping a finger against his chin. _

_ “Well, let’s see here. You walked over the moment you saw it and picked it up. You’ve hardly even glanced at anything else I have to offer and you said this piece must be valuable.” He ticked off his reasons and Josh huffed a quiet laugh. _

_ “Maybe...” Josh frowned, biting down on his lip. He certainly didn’t have a comeback for that. _

_ “Tell me,” the man said, coming out from behind the table. He crossed his arms behind his back, stepping close to Josh and letting their shoulders touch. “What about it drew you in? Was it the color? The craftsmanship?” He murmured, lowering his voice. “Or the fact that it’s a stolen jewel that belongs to the royal family?” Josh sucked in a shaky breath and the man chuckled. “Relax, little lamb. Why so nervous? The jewels might be stolen, but that doesn’t mean you will be.” _

_ Josh took a breath to steady himself, closing his eyes. The scent of saltwater clung to his nostrils, but there was also a subtle hint of polished wood and wax. The sweeter sweet of saffron caught his attention and he opened his eyes to find the mystery man smiling in amusement, even closer than before. “And if I want to be stolen away?” He whispered, batting his lashes. _

_ “That could be arranged,” the man chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him flush against his side. “I can distract your guard for a few minutes. Plenty of time for us.” _

_ “M-my guard?” Josh looked up with wide eyes and the man smirked down at him. _

_ “Little lamb, did you think I didn’t recognise you?” Before Josh could get his thoughts in order, he was being pulled behind the stall and pressed up against the boulder that it rested against. There was only a thin cloth that separated them and the rest of the market. A leg wedged itself between his thighs and he dropped his head back, heart racing as he looked up into burning silver eyes. _

_ “What are you going to do to me?” He whispered, gasping as the man tangled his fingers in his hair and tilted his head further up. _

_ “Anything you want.” He leaned in and let their noses brush, sighing softly against Josh’s lips. “Kiss me, sweet prince?” And well, who was Josh to resist such a request? _

_ A skilled tongue coaxed past his lips and his eyes fluttered shut, a helpless whimper escaping as warm lips consumed him. The taste of spiced rum was overwhelming and he drank it in, sucking greedily on the other man’s tongue. A groan answered his own and he reached up, gripping the man by the front of his shirt where it fell open. Their lips disconnected at once and the man chuckled, resting their foreheads together as he took a breath. “Go on, little lamb. Touch me.” He breathed, grabbing Josh’s wrist and sliding his hand under the clothing until his nails brushed across his nipple. Josh sucked in a ragged breath, cheeks alight with embarrassment, and the man huffed a laugh. “Have you never touched another man?” He shifted his lips from Josh’s and trailed them lower, teeth scraping over his pulse point. _

_ Josh flattened his palms against his chest and pushed him back before he could deliver another bite, shifting to hold fast to the man’s shirt. “No marks there.” He insisted, breathing hard as he stared up at the bemused man. _

_ “And why not?” He purred. Josh shook his head and tugged down the front of his tunic, exposing his collarbone and the top of his chest. “But I can mark you? Is that what you’re saying?” _

_ “If you mark me in a place my father can see, Derek will be accused and pay the price. I won’t have him blamed.” Josh said firmly. _

_ “You’re awful noble, aren’t you?” The man chuckled and nipped softly at Josh’s jaw. “All right, little lamb. We’ll play by your rules.” He caught the top laces of the tunic and yanked them open, wetting his lips as he admired Josh’s exposed chest. “Have you ever had a man touch you like this?” He danced his fingers across Josh’s collarbone, free hand falling to his waist. The tunic was pulled from where it had been tucked in and long fingers teased at his waist. _

_ “Do you just like to hear yourself talk?” Josh asked. With a wicked smile, the man lowered his head and took a nipple between his teeth. Cursing, Josh bucked up and panted as a tongue stroked over the sensitive bud. “Fuck!” The man’s other hand groped him through his breeches, stroking the length of his cock. _

_ “I didn’t know princes could curse so sweetly.” Eyes glittering with amusement, the man lifted his head and nudged Josh’s thighs further apart with his knee. “Now be a good little lamb-“ _

_ “Shut up,” Josh snarled. He lunged forward, catching the man by surprise as he claimed his lips in a heated kiss. It was all tongues and teeth, a filthy wet that made his toes curl and the clouds continue to gather in his head. With his new advantage, he turned their positions and pinned the other man back against the rocks instead. The hand holding his cock shifted to grip at his thigh and he rocked forward, panting into the other’s mouth as his aching cock brushed against the other man’s. He broke the kiss to draw in breath, shuddering as he met dark silver eyes. “Tell me your name,” he pleaded. _

_ “I don’t think you’re ready for that. I go by many names.” The man’s smirk was a taunt and Josh kissed him again, hips snapping forward as a need for release built. His lips were bitten with bruising force and he whimpered, flushing as a hand gripped at his ass. “But here’s a secret,” the man whispered against his ear as their hips rocked together. “They call me-“ _

_ “Josh?” The nearby call of his name had him gasp, ripping his body away from the other man. Before he could answer Derek’s call, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged back against the other’s chest. _

_ “Sh, little lamb. You can go with him when we’re finished.” He murmured, tongue tracing the shell of Josh’s ear. He slowly removed his hand, nuzzling against the side of Josh’s throat. “Let me touch you again?” _

_ “Please,” he rasped, thighs quivering. _

_ “Good boy.” A kiss was pressed to his skin and a hand pushed down his breeches, long fingers wrapping around his cock. He practically sobbed in relief, bucking up into the touch with a desperate groan. “I can’t wait to tell my men about this,” he chuckled before dragging his tongue across Josh’s throat, slowly up the side of his neck. His hand moved faster, tugging Josh from root to tip. “Everyone will know how the Black Wolf got the prince off in the market.” Josh came with a startled cry, devoured by the lips of the other man. _

_ “You’re...” Josh swallowed hard when the kiss was broken and took a shaky breath. _

_ “You didn’t know?” The man chuckled and pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips. “Oh my, that's even better. A sweet little prince lusting over a stranger, so eager to be touched.” His softening cock was tucked back into his breeches and squeezed lightly through them. “Tell me something and I want you to be truthful. Does knowing who I am change what just happened? Does it make you enjoy it any less?” _

_ “No.” He didn’t need to think it over. He’d given himself freely to the other man without care for who he would be. He’d had suspicions he was a pirate, sure, but not that he was the Black Wolf himself. “Are you going to kidnap me now? Steal me away on your pirate ship?” He whispered. _

_ “Not yet.” _

_ “Why not, Wolf?” Josh turned to look at him, frowning. _

_ “My name is Brett.” Strong fingers curled under Josh’s jaw and he held his gaze. “I’ll make you a deal, little lamb. When you’re truly ready to give this life up, I will come for you and sweep you off your feet. I will take you places that you’ve never dreamed of and we will live on the ocean for the rest of our days.” _

_ “I’m ready now.” Josh whispered. Chuckling, the Black Wolf - Brett, he corrected - shook his head and smiled fondly. _

_ “You’re not. You’re afraid of what will happen to your guard if something happens to you. Noble of you. Today is not the day, little lamb. But one day, I will come for you. And you will not hesitate to take my hand and disappear with me. Deal?” _

_ “Deal.” Josh gripped at Brett’s wrist until he let go and leaned up, kissing him again. “I haven’t had time to take care of you,” he said apologetically. _

_ “I have plenty of ways to take care of myself. All I need to do is picture your face.” Brett pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “Now go on before your guard decides to burn down the market.” He lightly swatted Josh on the ass and kissed him again before pushing him away. Blushing, Josh turned and hastily fixed his clothing. He hurried back around the stall, practically walking straight into Derek as he did. _

_ “I am going to murder you.” Derek growled as he grabbed Josh’s upper arm. “Where have you been?” Intense eyes scanned over him and Josh flushed, dropping his gaze. “Fuck. Tell me you weren’t that stupid.” _

_ “I’ll never see him again. Does it matter?” He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck. _

_ “You’re a spoiled brat and if I hang for this, you’re going down with me.” Derek released his arm and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “We need to get going, your highness. Locals said they’ve seen the Black Wolf’s crew lurking around the markets. The last thing we need is for you to run into their bloodthirsty captain. You’d be gone and I’d be dead.” _

_ “Yeah,” Josh managed to keep a steady voice. He glanced back at the stall, surprised to see the treasures were all gone and Brett was nowhere to be seen. “We should return to camp.” He slipped one hand into the pocket of his breeches, startled to find a cool stone resting on a thin chain. He carefully touched it, biting back a smile as he traced his carved initials. _

-

“Josh.” Theo’s groan snapped him back to reality and he rolled onto his side, flushing. His cousin grabbed a pillow and shoved it in front of him, sighing heavily. “You’re an absolute moron. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he didn’t kill you on the spot? Tell me that you haven’t seen him since.”

“He visits every few weeks. He’s due any day now and I’m going to give him an invitation to the masquerade. It’s why I wanted you to come here.” Josh admitted, biting the inside of his cheek.

“To meet your secret pirate lover?”

“No! Because...because I’m ready to take him up on his deal.”

“You’re out of your goddamn mind.” Theo huffed and shook his head. “All right. What’s the plan?”

-

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Theo muttered as they stepped into the ballroom. Josh dug an elbow into his side, rolling his eyes as they descended the stairwell. The event was in full swing, ladies dressed in lavish gowns and gentlemen in their best suits all twirling around the dance floor as the musicians played. A few heads lifted as Josh and Theo joined the crowd, but most didn’t spare them a second glance. They were all too busy wrapped up in their games, trying to determine if the prince was in their vicinity.

This was exactly why Josh had convinced his parents to let him come to his own masquerade late. He hadn’t wanted anyone to identify him as the prince from the very start and paint himself a target for the rest of the night. For his plan to work, people needed to wonder where he was for as long as possible. He was lucky that Theo had agreed to do this with him. Without Theo, everything would have surely fallen apart. “Shall we?” He muttered as the song changed and people shifted partners. Theo snorted and stepped away, offering his hand to a young lord. Smiling slightly, he extended his hand for a nearby lady and bowed as she swept herself into a curtsy.

“Lady Romero,” he greeted as she stepped back into his arms after the first twirl. Her eyes widened a fraction under her swan mask and then a slow smile spread.

“Your highness,” she whispered into his ear. “I had a feeling that was you.”

“What gave me away?” He asked, sidestepping and spinning them around.

“Just a gut feeling. I didn’t peg you to being late to your own party.” Her hand moved down his shoulder until her fingers curled around his bicep. “Any lucky gentlemen that I can get you alone with?”

“I’ll let you know if I find any.” He chuckled. “Do you mind not telling anyone who I am? I’ve told my parents that I want to fall in love and find my match with someone who sparks my interest, not another person desperate to sit on the throne.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

He lost count of the nobles that he danced with. Each conversation was more of the same, a discussion of ambition and one or two genuine thoughts that made him smile. None of it mattered. They would never be  _ his _ Wolf and his heart could never belong to anyone else. He quietly excused himself from the man he’d been speaking with and retreated to the farthest corner of the room to be alone. Surprisingly, the alcove was already occupied. He flushed as he heard soft groans above the music and curiously stepped closer.

He recognized the trim of Theo’s navy and white coat, as well as the panther mask that was resting on top of his head. His body was pressed against that of another noble, lips attached to the other’s neck as desperate noises escaped the other man. “Fuck,” Josh whispered. Dark blue eyes snapped open and the man squeaked, locking his arms around Theo. His cousin snorted and lifted his head, turning to look over his shoulder with a lazy smile.

“Liking what you see?” He asked, raising a brow.

“I’m sorry-“ Josh started, taking a half step back.

“What the fuck is your problem?” The man pinned under Theo snapped, cheeks flush with color. Stormy blue eyes narrowed at him and he bit down on his lip.

“I would be careful about cursing out his royal highness,” Theo drawled, chuckling.

“Shit! Your highness-“

“It’s fine.” Josh said quickly, swallowing. “I was just coming to get air and I heard you and...” He should have walked away. He knew that. “My sincere apologies.”

“He still hasn’t shown up?” Theo arced a brow at him and Josh shook his head. “Do you suppose he isn’t coming?”

“He has to.” Josh answered, unable to think of the alternative. When he’d given Brett the invitation to the ball and told him he was finally ready, his lover had been quick to promise that he’d be there.

_ ”How will I recognize you?” Josh asked, pressing into the other man to soak in his warmth. _

_ ”Little lamb, there won’t be a doubt in the room who I am when I come for you. You’ll know the moment you see me.” Brett’s fingers trailed lower and lower down his chest until they’d tapped against his soft cock. “Now, if you’re done worrying, I’d like to spend my time taking you apart.” _

“Maybe he’s waiting for you down at the docks.” Theo suggested. “Go find him, Josh. I’ll make sure that if he arrives, he’ll know exactly where you went. Just promise to send me a letter back that you’ve made it safely.”

“And your...” Josh gestured vaguely at the other noble that Theo was draped over, who let out a soft snort. “He won’t tell?”

“Not a word while my hand is still around his cock.” Theo chuckled. “Isn’t that right, Liam?” Josh’s eyes widened and he stumbled back another step, feeling the heat rising to his face.

“My apologies, your majesty. Theo, fuck you.” Liam bit out, but he didn’t look the least bit embarrassed at being caught.

“That’s the plan, milord.” Theo winked at him before glancing back at Josh. “Be safe, cousin.”

“And you, cousin.” Smiling slightly, he turned on his heel and left the pair of them. He weaved his way around the edge of the dance floor, ducking into a servant’s entrance that would lead back to the kitchen. Most of the staff was absent, carrying trays around to serve the nobles, but the one person he needed to see was sitting down by the oven. A thin young man with soft brown hair was resting, paying little attention to the bread that was baking. “Corey,” he said softly.

“Your highness!” He scrambled to his feet, a bright grin on his face. “Is he here?” He asked. He stepped closer and took Josh by the hands, beaming. “You’re finally getting out of here.”

“He’s not here yet. I wanted to head down to the docks and meet him. When I’m there, I’ll send someone for you.” Josh pulled one hand free and removed his mask, placing it carefully in Corey’s hands. “I need you to get this to Theo. A few in there know that I am the prince because of this. It will be suspicious if I’m no longer seen. Ask him to switch masks and delay the inevitable. And if Brett comes, I need you to tell him that I’ve gone to the docks for him. Just in case we’ve missed one another.”

“And how will I know him?” Corey asked, brow furrowing.

“He said it would be obvious that it was him. I don’t know what he meant.” Josh admitted. “Just try. And by dawn, you and I will be sailing across the ocean to our new lives.” Taking Corey had always been part of the plan. He was more like a brother than a servant and Josh had seen firsthand the abuse he suffered from his mother, the head cook. He would do anything to free his friend from that pain. “Swear to me, Corey.”

“I’ll tell him if I see him, I swear it. Be safe at the docks.” Corey’s grip tightened on the mask and he threw his arms around Josh, burying his face against his shoulder. “Counting down to our freedom in the meantime.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Josh promised. He pressed a kiss to his hair and stepped back, letting go of his mask with a soft smile. “Can I borrow your cloak?”

“Take it.” With a laugh, he gestured to where they were hanging along the far wall. Josh grabbed the smallest one and fastened it around his shoulders, drawing up his hood.

The path that led from the kitchen entrance to the south side of the cliffs was difficult to traverse in the dark. Shivering in the cool night air, he pulled the cloak tighter and carefully made his way down the steps cut into the stone. He kept one hand against the wall, guiding himself down at an agonizing pace. He should have risked the front, but this path had quicker access to the docks. They curled around the cliffs and went straight down, dropping off a quarter of a mile from the markets. It was the fastest way for the servant’s to get there and back and hard to spot if you didn’t know exactly what you were looking for. The wind howled as it pressed him against the stones and he ducked his head, teeth clattering as he inched his way further down.

At the bottom was a section of tangled tree limbs and bushes, hiding him away from prying eyes. He found the largest branch and pushed on it, surprised with the ease that the tangled mess swung open like a gate. Securing it back, he adjusted his good and stepped toward the lanterns flickering in the distance. He could hear the crash of waves against the shore and men shouting to one another as they secured their ships. Most stood out like a red flag, flying the colors of some noble family that was in attendance of the ball. There were three ships that didn’t meet that criteria, all clustered together at the far end of the docks. Hope blossomed in his chest as he walked closer, searching for any sign of Brett.

“You seem lost,” an unfamiliar voice murmured from behind. He jolted, spinning around with wide eyes. “Oh, you  _ are _ lost.” The dark-haired man smirked and stepped closer. “Your majesty, you really shouldn’t be down at the docks so late at night. And all by yourself?” He tutted softly.

“Who are you?” Josh asked, taking a step back. The boards of the dock groaned behind him and footsteps made him go rigid. Were they cornering him? He swept his gaze over the man’s clothing, but it was too nice to belong to any of Brett’s crew. He bore the mark of a noble across his chest, but Josh couldn’t identify the family crest. “What do you want?”

“You.” A gloved hand covered his mouth with a foul smelling cloth and that was the last thing he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Brett picked up the jacket hanging on the back of his door, carefully smoothing down the crease that has formed at the neck. Rubbing it out with his thumb and forefinger, he crossed to the mirror that had been fixed to his wall. It was a rare luxury, a beauty that allowed him to see his entire body on display. More often than not, it was being used for stitching up injuries - at least the ones he could do on his own. For hard to reach areas, he employed his right hand man. 

He slid one arm into the jacket and then the next, easing it up onto his shoulders with a small wince. The bruising on his chest was beginning to ache something fierce again and each little pull made his body scream. Still, it was far better than needing a new set of stitches. Those always had the possibility of bursting despite the utmost care and this was the one night that he could not afford to have bloody clothes. If he showed up anything less than pristine, he would be made for the pirate that he was. Without tonight being the biggest night of his life, the least he could do was appear presentable. After all, it wasn’t every night that you got to steal the love of your life away from a roomful of nobles. 

He tucked the front end of his shirt into his trousers and smoothed down the ruffles, studying his reflection. The white felt a bit plain, but attention was drawn by his blood red coat and personally, Brett loved the look of it. It was bold yet still elegant, exactly what he needed to portray. Gripping the edges of his jacket, he turned to admire himself in the mirror and tipped his head at himself. “Dapper as always, Mr. Talbot.” He said, lips curling in amusement. 

“Captain, I think you’ve officially lost your mind.” He tried his best not to jump as his right hand man spoke, but a small groan spilled from his lips as the effort jostled his body. 

“Don’t make me laugh, Mason. Haven’t I taught you never to sneak up on a man? You could have interrupted something important.” 

“Well, forgive me for wanting to let you know that we’ve arrived at port.” Snorting, the other man stepped further into Brett’s cabin. “You look ridiculous.”

“I’ll fit right in then, won’t I?” Smirking, Brett waggled his eyebrows at him and turned fully. “Be honest. Do I look like I belong in a royal ballroom, dancing the night away?”

“Currently, you look like a bloodthirsty pirate who is ready to spill blood at a moment’s notice.” With a low chuckle, Mason approached his bed and carefully picked up the mask sitting at the foot of it. “A black wolf? Really? Don’t you think that’s a little on the nose?” He raised a brow and Brett grinned, reaching out to take it from him. 

“That’s the idea of it. I told Josh that he’d be able to recognize me. What better way to announce my presence?” Fixing the mask in place, he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail and let a few curls free to frame the sides of his face. 

“You’re going to get yourself killed, aren’t you?”

“I certainly hope not. Wouldn’t that be a way to end my career,” Brett murmured under his breath. 

“For once, Brett, I wish you would take this seriously. This is no longer a game for your amusement. You’re talking about kidnapping the crown prince because he’s good in bed-“

“You know that’s not all there is to it.” He cut in, a bite to his voice. “I love him, Mason. He’s ready for me to finally take him from this life and we can be together. Why would I run from him now?” He knew Mason scoffed at the idea of love and he’d been burned in the past, but Brett hadn’t given up on the concept. He knew that he’d found it with Josh and he wasn’t going to give it up. 

“Because you’re not just talking about entering his room in the dead of night and making your escape. You’re brazenly going into a castle where the bounty for your head is greatest  _ and _ you’re going to kidnap someone. This isn’t about love, Brett, it’s about survival and being smart. You’re going to end up captured and then what? You’ll hang for your crimes in the name of love and not even your prince will be able to stay your execution. Even if you miraculously make it out alive, what then? For the rest of your lives, we’ll be hunted like dogs. Nowhere will be safe for him. They’ll offer up a reward-“

“Stop. Enough.” Gritting his teeth, Brett lifted his mask to properly look him in the eye. “Do you think I haven’t considered every possible outcome? If we don’t do this tonight, I’ll never see him again. They’ll marry him off without a care of what he wants and he’ll spend every waking moment planning for a wedding that he does not desire. This is my last chance, Mason. He’s ready for me to take him away, I can’t just abandon him when he needs me. I know that you don’t understand, but I’m begging you to try. I have to do this. I know you want to stop me, but my mind is made up. If I don’t return by the stroke of midnight, then you’ll know that I’ve failed. You and the crew will hoist the sails and be gone before you can be captured, too. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Hewitt?” He held Mason’s gaze, silently imploring for him to understand. 

“I hate you.” Rolling his eyes, Mason nodded stiffly and took a deep breath. “Midnight. Then you’d better be on your way, sir. That doesn’t give you long.” 

“Love you, too. Just stick close to the ship and try not to get yourself into any trouble.” He slid the mask back into place and walked over to his bed, pulling a pair of pristine black boots from beneath it. They laced with ease and he adjusted the cuff of his pants above them, smiling slightly. This was it. As he took one last look at himself in the mirror, he began to smile. In just a few short hours, this kingdom would be a speck in the distance and he’d be making love to his little lamb.

-

_ “Off again, sir?” Brett tried not to wince as he heard Mason behind him. With a deep sigh, he turned and stepped down from the gangplank and shoved his hands into his pockets. _

_ “Just thought I’d take a stroll along the harbor-“ _

_ “Bullshit.” He narrowed his eyes, but his first mate merely raised one in response. Damn him for being stubborn. “You’re going to see him again.” He knew it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway. “Captain, this little conquest is going to get you killed. Tell me you understand this.” _

_ “Relax, Mason. It’s nothing serious. He’s a spot of fun in this miserable town. As soon as I have something better, I’ll move right along.” He promised. It wasn’t as though the little prince had much to offer him. He was inexperienced and young, dreaming of a day when Brett would sweep him off his feet and take him to the open seas. That day would never come. He was a good fuck to be had, nothing more, and Brett relished in the thought of defiling and breaking the crown jewel. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.  _

_ “You’d better.” With a sigh, his friend waved his hand toward the gangplank. “Go on. But if you’re not back before dawn, we are leaving without you. You can hang if you like.” _

_ “Always a pleasure talking with you, Mason.” Chuckling under his breath, Brett tipped his head and adjusted his hat to obscure his features. He made his way down the plank and disappeared into the night, finding his way through the dark with surprising ease. By now, his feet knew the way.  _

_ Climbing the trellis in the royal gardens was a pain, but Brett managed to get himself onto the roof with minimal issues. He flattened himself against the bricks and edged carefully under the arched windows, pressing down on the top of his hat to keep it from giving him away. He reached the ledge that he needed and boosted himself up, glancing at the window that was just a short reach away from him. Whoever had designed this was a moron. Allowing a panel of windows to line most of the wall of the prince’s bedroom made him an easy target to rob. If Brett was any other man, he could easily slip in and cut his throat in the middle of the night and none would be wiser.  _

_ He pressed his fingers against the far window and let it swing inward, lifting himself and effortlessly swinging over the edge and into the room. Pleased with himself, he straightened and dusted off his coat before bending to unlace his boots. “Hello, sweet prince. Are you ready for me?” He murmured, flicking his gaze up toward the bed. There was no answer. Frowning to himself, he shed his clothes and swaggered closer to the bed. Josh was curled up in the middle of it, jerking lightly in his sleep. It didn’t seem restful at all.  _

_ “You’re not supposed to be sleeping, little lamb. You’re meant to be pleasuring me.” With a pout, he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached forward to caress Josh’s cheek and coax him awake. Flaming skin met his touch and he frowned, rotating his wrist so the back of his hand pressed against his cheek. He was burning up. “Josh?” He whispered, biting down on the inside of his cheek as dazed brown eyes fluttered open.  _

_ “W-Wolf?” He croaked, the sound making Brett itch for a glass of water. “You came?” _

_ “I sent word that I would, didn’t I?” He asked, sighing. “You’re ill.” Something gnawed in his chest, unsettling him. Why did it matter if Josh was sick or not? So what if he couldn’t enjoy his company for the night? The taverns were still open and he could afford a whore.  _

_ “S-Sorry.” Sniffling, Josh turned his face away and rubbed his hand against his eyes. “I thought I’d be better by now.” That raised a small alarm. Brett had sent word nearly two weeks prior. If Josh had been sick all that time… _

_ “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, reaching out to touch his face again. His lovely little prince rolled into the touch, a shudder rippling through him. “Josh?” He tried again when those sickly brown eyes closed and he didn’t receive an answer.  _

_ “Your hands are like ice. It helps.” He murmured after a moment. “The doctor thinks it’s just a chest ailment.” His breath rattled with his next inhale and he jerked away, twisting half upright and coughing. With a mix of horror and disgust, Brett waited for the fit to subside. Josh finally sagged back to the bed and sucked in shaky, shallow breaths, his shoulders clenching and unclenching as he held back the need to cough again.  _

_ “You’ve been like this for weeks?” Brett asked, tethered indenting his lip. The last time one of his men had been sick like this, he’d ended up wrapped in a sheet and tossed overboard. He’d coughed up all manners of fluid for days on end until he’d drowned in it. Brett can still see the blood flecking his lips as he begged for someone to put him out of his misery. Their cook had slipped him a little poison and he’d passed peacefully in the night. Was that what Josh’s family would do when it got to be too bad? Would they put him down gently or shoot him like a dog? He tried not to imagine the latter, but it was hard. The king was not known for his compassionate side.  _

_ “Got a new doctor and new treatment yesterday. Already feeling immensely better.” Josh sighed softly, curling in on himself. “This will pass, Wolf.” _

_ “And if it doesn’t?” He didn’t want to think of the alternative and that realization alone struck him to the core.  _

_ “Then I’ll die a very happy man. After all, I have you in my bed for another night.” _

_ “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Swallowing against the the thick lump in his throat, Brett reached over with his free hand and smoothed down Josh’s sweaty curls. “I can take you away with me.” They had a decent enough doctor and Brett could sail faster than the damn king’s navy and take Josh to get the help he needed.  _

_ “It’s not time.” Josh said, just like he always did. It was some excuse after another each time and Brett was tired of it.  _

_ “Why not?” He demanded, hating the way his voice faltered. “I could help you get better.” _

_ “Because my mother would be beside herself with grief if I left right now. She’d assume I was dead because of this. So not tonight, Wolf. But soon.” With a tired smile, Josh cast his gaze up at Brett and reached up to grab his wrist. “Will you stay for a while? Until I fall back asleep?” _

_ “Whatever you ask.” Brett answered. Josh tugged gently and he followed, laying down beside the prince. Sniffling, Josh took a wheezing breath in and rolled himself into Brett’s chest. He pressed his clammy forehead against his bare shoulder and sighed, patting Brett on the forearm.  _

_ “Why are you naked?” He murmured drowsily. Shaking his head, Brett leaned down and buried a kiss against his hair.  _

_ “It doesn’t matter. Rest, my little lamb. I’m going to make sure you make it through the night.” He whispered.  _

_ “I love you, you know.” Josh sighed loftily. Brett wanted to blame the sickness for his delusion, but the words stuck to the roof of his mouth. For once, he had nothing to say.  _

_ He’d always thought that Josh was a game, someone to warm the sheets beneath him until it was time to move onto his next victim. He’d always teased sweeping Josh away and was met with the same response of ‘not yet’ each time. It had been cat and mouse, teasing and drawing Josh toward a cliff to throw himself over. But tonight was different. Josh had nothing to give him this time. He was curled up and sickly, trembling as Brett worked a hand up and down his spine. Despite his fever, he kept close and had professed his love with certainty. And this time, Brett didn’t doubt him. And if Josh loved him?  _

_ “Oh, little lamb,” he sighed when Josh’s breathing quieted, “I think I’m in love with you.” _

-

The masquerade was in full swing when Brett made it into the castle. He’d slipped through unquestioned, presenting his personal invitation from Josh with a smile and easily exchanged pleasantries with the guards. As he was presented into the ballroom, he made his way quickly down the stairs and disappeared into the throng of those dancing. If Josh was in this room, he would be tucked away in one of the corners. He’d never been one to be the center of attention. 

On a normal day, the amount of guards would leave his skin prickling with unease. He’d be wary, checking over his shoulder every other footstep to ensure that he wasn’t being followed. But tonight was different. His one focus was finding Josh and letting them slip out through the kitchen undetected. That part of the plan belonged to his sweet prince. He’d asked for safe passage for one of his friends and Brett had been helpless to refuse those pleasing eyes. Josh was a soft spot for him and Mason was probably right. He would ultimately lead to Brett’s downfall. But until that moment, he’d gladly run the risk. 

He made two passes along the outer circle of the dance floor, keeping his gaze sharp. When he didn’t see any mask they held familiarity or matching dark curls and eyes beneath any, he made a new plan. Gathering the hand of a woman wearing a snake mask, he twirled her into the dance as a new melody played. “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” The girl laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder as they swept to his right. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m already taken.”

“You’re not the one I’m here for, milady. Forgive me, but I’m looking for the prince. He promised me a dance earlier and I seem to have lost track.” He lied smoothly, a smirk curling his lips. “Have you seen him in the last hour or so?”

“Funny. I didn’t see you with him, milord. Odd that you’d ask since you only just arrived.” She laughed and Brett managed not to wince. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t as smooth as he thought. “But to answer your question, yes. Last I saw him, he was trading tongue with another young man beneath the stairs. Maybe half an hour past? You’ll recognize him. He’s the only one wearing a lamb mask. Bold choice. I’d say it matches your own, but then again he hasn’t waited for you.” She said bluntly. A flush crawled up Brett’s cheeks and he dropped his hands, cursing as a nearby couple bumped into them. 

“Thank you, milady. Until next time.” Bowing theatrically, he briskly walked away and made his way toward where she had told him to go. Sure enough, there were two men tangled together, lips connected as they pressed against each other. Rolling his eyes, Brett reached for the shoulder of one man and turned him around toward him. While the lamb mask was there, painted in soft whites and elegant spirals, the green eyes beneath it didn’t match the brown he knew. “You’re not the crown prince.” He stated flatly. 

“Nor are you.” The man replied, raising a brow. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“I don’t have time for pleasantries, I’ve got a schedule to keep. Where is Prince Josh?” Brett asked, barely tamping down on his anger. Those cold eyes searched him for a moment before widening a fraction, the man’s mouth going slack. 

“You’re him. You’re really here for my cousin?” He whispered. “I wasn’t sure I believed him.”

“Why are you wearing his mask? Where is he?” Brett hissed, his neck prickling with unease. If this man was wearing the mask that belonged to Josh, then where was his beloved?

“I assumed he was with you. He left half an hour ago through the kitchen. He was starting to worry that you weren’t coming for him. Maybe that something happened?” The man shrugged one shoulder. “He should be waiting at the docks for you.”  _ Fuck.  _ He didn’t know how they’d missed one another, but he knew he needed to find Josh before someone else did. 

“Thank you.” The words were a mere whisper as he turned, searching frantically for some way to the kitchen. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned, frowning at the green-eyed man. 

“That way.” Following the direction he pointed, Brett saw someone dressed as a servant slip through a plain door and nodded his head. He eased his way back through the crowd, not caring as he knocked elbows with guests and slammed into others. They didn’t matter. Josh did. He pushed open the door, sidestepping just in time as someone walked past with a tray of food. They gave him a sharp look and he ducked his head in return. 

The kitchen itself was small, but filled with bustling bodies. A woman stood at the end of a long table with her hands on her hips, barking orders. Behind her, a young man flinched and scrambled to obey them. As he pulled a pan of bread from the fire, he looked back and wide brown eyes caught Brett’s. The bread clattered to the floor and he hastened to retrieve it, setting it on the table and patting it clean. “Sir, can I help you?” The woman growled out, empty of a pleasant demeanor as she stared Brett down. 

“I certainly hope so, madam. His royal highness requested more appetizers and desserts to go out. All hands on deck, you see.” He said quickly. 

“Must be preparing to make the announcement. You heard him, get moving!” She snapped, turning and fixing eyes on the boy frozen by the fire. “You stay here, boy. A fat lot of good you’ll do except mucking this up.” 

“Yes, mother.” He whispered. Something niggled at the back of Brett’s mind. Was this the kitchen aid that was meant to have escaped with Josh? Stepping aside, he let the staff breeze past him carrying trays of food and drinks until it was just the two of them. The woman had given him a stern look, but he’d gestures to the back door and she’d taken it for needing air. Whatever it took to get her out of here. 

“You’re him.” The boy said weakly, stepping back as Brett approached the table. “He said you wouldn’t be hard to miss.”

“I heard that he’s gone. Is that true?” Brett asked, crossing his arms. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Why did he give someone else his mask? Why did he leave?” He asked. If this was Josh’s friend, surely he had some answers. 

“H-He was worried that you were...weren’t going to show up. He wanted to go and meet you at the docks.” The boy answered, voice quivering much like his body. “He gave his mask to his cousin to...to have people think he was still here.” He stammered out. 

“How did he go?”

“The spiral path. It’s the road we use to get to the markets, it’s pretty well hidden.” He said. 

“It’s Corey, isn’t it?” Brett asked, softening his tone. The man nodded, nibbling on his lower lip, and Brett took a deep breath. “Come on, then. Grab what you need and we’ll be on our way.”

“Thank you, sir.” He turned, wringing his hands, and ducked down under the table. When he popped back up, he held the straps of two leather bags that seemed stuffed to the brim. Rolling his eyes, Brett reached across the table for one of them and tried not to take it personally when Corey whimpered. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. But we need to hurry and get down to the docks.” He said, patience wearing thin. There was no telling how long Josh had been waiting for him and it was getting colder. With any luck, Mason had spotted him hanging around the docks and brought him onboard his ship. 

“Sorry.” Cheeks flushed, Corey bowed his head and scurried toward the back door. He pulled it open and they stepped into the night air, their breath showing. “Oh! I almost forgot!” He retreated back inside and brought back a lantern, showing the path spilling into the night before them. 

“Let’s go.” Heart beating hard in his chest, Brett led the way toward the cliffs. It was a difficult climb down and he slipped twice, but Corey has caught his arm each time and steadied him. Despite his slim size, he was surprisingly strong. Mason would be able to turn him into an excellent crewman, provided he didn’t break him. They’d have to speak privately before his first mate got ahold of him. 

When they reached the bottom and made their way through the bushes, Brett picked up the pace. The docks were quickly coming into sight and it was quiet. Apart from one absent ship, nothing had changed. He squinted toward the horizon, taking note of the vessel in question bathed in moonlight. Probably just a noble that had grown bored of the ball and gone home. To his dismay, the docks were empty of any promise. There was no one standing on them and the skin of the back of his neck began to rise. Where was Josh?

“Do you think he’s on your ship?” Corey asked. Trying not to fret, Brett tipped his head in a nod and took a step toward his prized home. As he did, something gleamed in the moonlight and he knelt down. He reached down and traced his fingers along a familiar shape, breath catching in his throat.  _ No.  _ Grabbing the amulet, he tucked it into his pocket and raced for his ship. 

“Mason!” He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. As he reached the gangplank, there was a groan somewhere behind him and he whirled around. His first mate stumbled up from behind stacked crates, shuffling unsteadily into the glow from Corey’s lantern. Brett watched as he wiped blood from his brow and felt his stomach drop. “Tell me he’s here,” he begged. 

“Captain, I’m sorry. I tried, but they ambushed me. He...they took him.” Snarling, Brett surged forward and gripped the front of Mason’s shirt and hauled him up. 

“Who did?” He demanded, voice going flat. 

“I didn’t get a good look, but he had to be nobility. His men had an insignia on their chest. It was some kind of serpent.” Mason said. “Brett…” He released his friend and spun around, staring at the ship leaving the harbor.  _ Josh.  _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  _

Groaning, Josh pressed his fingers to his temple and tried to banish the throbbing in his head. “Not now,” he murmured. The insistent knock came again and he opened his eyes, covering his face with both hands. “Not now!” He yelled hoarsely. Didn’t his servants know better? He’d send word to his father later that he’d taken ill, but for now he just wanted to rest. 

“Sir, the captain is waiting for you.” An unfamiliar voice replied. Brows furrowed, Josh lowered his hands and stared up at a ceiling that he did not recognize. Where was he? Wincing, he eased himself up onto his elbows and glanced around the room. It was a small cabin sparsely decorated, a hammock hanging in one corner and a dresser nailed down in the other. Where the hell was he? The last thing he clearly remembered was speaking with Corey in the kitchens. Did a captain mean that he was with Brett at last? What the hell had happened?

“Come in,” he called out. The door swung open and he sat up, holding the sheets to his chest. A man with dark hair and a deceptive smile stepped into the room, a fine white suit draped over his arm. Josh didn’t know him. Once or twice, Brett had described members of his crew at Josh’s insistence, but the man was not ringing any bells. “Where is he?” He asked softly.

“Waiting for you to dress and dine with him in his quarters. He’s left this for you to wear.” The stranger crossed the room and set down the suit with care at the foot of his bed, clasping his hands in front of him. “I’d advise you not to keep him waiting, your highness.” A smirk formed and he stepped back, turning toward the door. “I’ll wait outside and escort you when ready.”

“Thank you…” Josh said, watching him go. He searched through his memories, trying to remember something that had led to this moment, but everything felt like a haze. He hoped that Brett would shed some light on the situation. Perhaps he’d drank too much at the ball. The door shut and he crawled out from beneath the sheets, getting to his feet. He swayed unsteadily, reaching down to the bed for support. Was this what it was like to live at sea? He hoped that he would grow his sea legs within the next few hours. 

He stripped down from his clothes and reached for the white suit, raising a brow as he looked at it. It wasn’t exactly his style, but perhaps Brett had his reasons for it. Pure white because he was always affectionately called his lamb? Whatever it was, Josh would wear it. All he wanted to do was see Brett and get answers for the questions buzzing in his head. Had he gone back to get Corey? Why had he not been here for when Josh woke up? How long had he been asleep? 

Buttoning the top of his jacket, he straightened the hem of it and reached up to tousle his hair. There wasn’t much that he could do about that. Perhaps Brett had a bath that he would be able to use. Feeling a little bit better as he thought of his beloved, he slid his feet into the soft-soled shoes that had been left beside his bed and carefully made his way to the door. It was a struggle to keep his balance, but thankfully he didn’t fall on his face. He pulled it open and propped himself against the door frame, nodding to the pirate waiting for him.

“Follow me.” The man turned on his heel and walked quickly down the hall, leaving Josh to stumble after him. He kept one hand planted firmly against the wall, steadying himself as he hastened after the man. “The captain will give you a proper tour of the ship later,” he called back as he disappeared around a corner.

“Are you Mason?” Josh asked, wincing as sunlight spilled down this new hallway. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, but he felt better breathing in the fresh sea air. Some of the muzziness in his head cleared and he paused as they reached the main deck, trying to take it all in. A few finely dressed men looked his way, but he paid them little attention. Perhaps Brett’s men liked to live lavishly on the open seas.

“Donovan. Now hurry, you’ve kept him waiting long enough.” His guide snapped. Flushing, Josh dropped his gaze and picked up the pace as they crossed the width of the ship. An ornately carved door was opened and he stepped through it, following Donovan down a smaller hallway. It ended at double doors with glass panels and he stepped through, grinning like a madman.

“Brett-” The name froze on his tongue as he looked to the table in the middle of the room. His Wolf was not the man sitting at the head of it. Instead, there sat a man with slicked back brown hair wearing a navy suit and a feathered hat. “What is this?” He attempted to step back, but something sharp pressed against the base of his spine and he froze in his tracks. “Where is he?” He demanded, trying not to let his voice shake.

“Your Black Wolf?” The man propped his chin on his fist, amusement flickering in deep brown eyes. “Have a seat, your majesty. I quite insist.” With his free hand, he gestured to the seat across from him. The blade prodded at his back and he stepped forward before it could cut into the fabric, taking a deep breath. Straightening his posture, he approached the table and sank down carefully into one of the chairs close to the other man. “That will be all, Donovan. I’ll call if I need your services again.”

“Enjoy, captain.” A low chuckle sounded and the man that had led him here left the room, securing the double doors behind him as he did. Josh shifted back to looking at the man next to him, heart beating erratically against his rib cage.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He asked.

“Have a drink, your highness. I’ll tell you everything.” He gestured to a goblet that presumably held water. Josh gave it a cursory sniff, relieved that it wasn’t anything heavier like wine. He didn’t know if he’d be able to hold anything down.

“Tell me what happened.” His fingers clenched against his thigh and the man smirked, inclining his head.

“I rescued you from a fate worse than death, your majesty. Had those pirates gotten their hands on you, they would have sold you to the highest bidder.”

“You’re wrong about that.” Josh growled, temper rising. Brett and his crew would never do such a thing. “Tell me how I got here.”

“We took the necessary precautions, your highness. We needed to protect you from those rogues. Whatever pretty lies the pirates told you, I promise that you’ll forget them by the end of this week. You’ll be accustomed to fine dining and the true life of a noble once again.” The man picked up a piece of meat from the table, offering it to him. “Try this. We’ve seasoned it with our own spices.”

“No, thank you.” Josh said, barely keeping his tone polite. “I’m afraid I don’t have the habit of dining with strangers. You haven’t even introduced yourself to me,  _ captain.” _

“Forgive me, you’re quite right. Lord Matt Daehler, at your service.” He boldly reached across the table with his free hand and lifted Josh’s, bringing it closer to press a damp kiss to his knuckles. Josh’s stomach rolled and he suppressed the urge to yank his hand away, though it was tempting. The name Daehler rang a bell. He’d heard of them during his studies with tutors growing up, but he couldn’t remember much. Still, it was better than nothing. Perhaps this madman could be reasoned with?

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Josh said, withdrawing his hand when he felt an appropriate amount of time had passed. “It seems there has been a bit of a misunderstanding, Lord Daehler. I wasn’t in the company of any rogues.”

“You don’t remember?” Matt’s brow creased and he lightly clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid they did more damage than you realize, your majesty. You see, we found you being smuggled onto an unknown ship. My men heroically fought the pirates and helped me to rescue you from their clutches. You were unconscious when we brought you aboard.” 

“And why are we in the middle of the ocean then? Why not shout for the guards and have me escorted back to my home? I could have been treated by one of the doctors.” Josh raised a brow, careful not to overstep with his words.

“We were surrounded, your grace. It was the ocean or death at the hands of pirates. We’ve sent word back to your parents to let them know that you live, so they needn’t worry. In a few days, when we are certain we are no longer being pursued, we will return you home. Until then, we will wait at my estate.”

“Well, it sounds like you’ve thought of everything.” Josh began slowly, his lips pressing in a line. “However, I think you’re forgetting one important detail.” He flattened his hand against the table, slowly crawling his fingers toward the silverware. Matt didn’t seem to notice, his gaze trained on Josh. He recognized the look in his eyes.  _ You. _

“And what would that be, your majesty?” 

“I remember who drugged me.” In the blink of an eye, he had a fork in his grasp and stabbed it down into the back of Matt’s hand. Howling in pain, the captain lurched to his feet and sent his chair skidding across the floor. Josh shot up from the table and ran through the doors, ducking around Donovan before the man could grab him. He blindly ran down the hall, stumbling every so often as he tried to get his bearings. As he reached a wide oak door, he threw it open in front of him and felt sunlight bathe his face.

It took a moment to adjust to the sunlight, but he didn’t let that slow him down. He crashed past one guard and then another, shoving blindly past them as he raced across the desk. Barks of laughter followed him, but he paid them no mind. He reached the side of the ship and dug his fingers into the wood, frantically scanning the horizon. There wasn’t a ship in sight. No one that would save him if he dropped into the ocean. But Matt had said they were being followed...maybe they would find him in time.

Taking a deep breath, he hoisted himself up by the rigging and planted a foot on the wood. Before he could climb higher, strong arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him back. “Unhand me at once!” He cried out, lashing out with his limbs in a desperate attempt to be free. “You’ll hang for this!” Snarling like a caged animal, he bucked with all his might and managed to shake off his captor. He fell to the deck and scrambled away, heart lodged in his heart as he turned to see half the crew looming over him. 

“Well, dear prince, I thought we could do this the easy way.” The men parted and Matt stepped through them, hands clasped behind his back. “But it looks like you’ll be staying with us for a while longer in the brig.” He whistled and two of his men stepped forward, gripping Josh’s forearms and yanking him onto his feet. Screaming, he struggled uselessly against the duo as they dragged him across the deck. 

“We’ll see how you’re faring after a few hours down there.” Matt called out, chuckling. “Perhaps you’ll be civil enough to join me for dinner. And if not, well, my men have quite the voracious appetites.” Josh found himself dragged below deck, Matt’s face the last thing he saw over his shoulder before he was plunged into darkness.

-

Josh lost track of time. He knew that some amount of days had passed, but being locked in his windowless room made everything lose reliability. His meals came at irregular times, each with the offer to join Matt, and he steadfastly refused. He’d pleaded with the men who fed him, begging for someone to take his side and aid him, but these men were loyal to their captain. He spent most of his time alone, curled in the corner and praying for some kind of salvation.

Shouting from the deck drew his attention and he listened to the heavy thud of footfalls coming closer, straining his ears. Before he could crawl back into his corner, the door to his room opened. Two of Matt’s crew approached, gripping at his shoulders and forcing him onto his feet. “Where are you taking me?” He asked, a dull throbbing coming to life in his skull. 

“To get you cleaned up, your highness.” One answered. Josh laughed weakly, shaking his head.

“Don’t pretend you honor my title. You’re all traitors to my crown.” He whispered.

“You’ll come around,” the other man chuckled. “Matt is a good man, a noble one. He’s doing this to protect you.”

“Yes, keeping the crown prince hostage is a fine way to protect him. Despite what your captain is telling you, he’s lying. Do you really think that he’s protecting me right now? He threw me in the brig.” Josh reminded them. 

“He was worried you would hurt yourself. You stabbed him.” The first pointed out. Gritting his teeth, Josh shook his head. He let himself be taken back to Matt’s quarters, his guard going up as the doors clicked shut. “We found fresh clothes for you, your highness.” They led him past the dinner table where he’d first encountered their captain and around a divider. There was a beautiful suit draped over the divider, soft navy in color.

“Why?” He asked, breathing a little easier when they released him. “What sort of trick is this?”

“It’s not a trick, your highness. We are approaching port.” Matt spoke from behind him and the hair on Josh’s neck stood tall. He stepped around them, hanging a cloak over the suit. “You’ll need to be disguised while we walk around. We can’t have the crown prince looking like he's been neglected.”

“Yeah, because you’ve definitely been charming and caring.” Josh muttered to himself. Stepping around the divider, he moved the cloak out of his way. “A little privacy, if you please.” The two men dispersed at once and Josh watched as a shadow came closer to the divider. “If you spy on me, I won’t hesitate to cut off an important piece of your anatomy.” He threatened through bared teeth.

“Don’t worry, your majesty. When I want to see the crown jewels, you’ll be in my bed.” Matt’s voice was laden with a promise and a threat that made Josh’s spine crawl. “Are you picturing it, your highness? Being beneath a real man and a lover, not that pirate of yours?” He purred. 

“He’s more of a man than you’ll ever be.” Josh hissed, tugging his pants down and quickly pulling on the new ones. “Tell me something, Lord Daehler. How did you find out?” He reached for the crisp tunic, rubbing the cheap material between his fingers. “You may have fooled your men, but you won’t trick me. A bit of honesty would be best.”

“Your letters to your lover, of course. Did you really think no one in the kingdom would find out?” Matt chuckled softly. “It seems that one of your servants can’t be trusted. He was all too easily paid off and we intercepted them all. If your parents saw the filth you wrote to that scoundrel, I fear they would die from the shock and grief.”

“Leave them out of this,” Josh warned through his teeth. He buttoned the front of his jacket and stepped out from behind the divider, scowling as he saw Matt. The captain was in pristine condition, his hair neatly combed back and his skin scrubbed clean. He couldn’t help but feel a stab of envy. Josh knew how filthy he was. He could feel the dirt under his fingernails. “What is it that you really want from me?”

“Your hand in marriage. Unfortunately, it seems that we’ll be doing this the hard way. But don’t worry, your highness. In time, you’ll grow to love me.” Matt’s smile grew and Josh felt sick to his stomach. 

“You said we’re approaching port. What’s going to stop me from running at a moment’s notice?” Josh asked, eyes flicking toward the door. 

“Your sense of pride and decorum. You wouldn’t want to cause a scene, would you? As far as the kingdom knows, you found a lover and ran away to be with them before you decided to return home. Your parents will be prepared to have a wedding for us, I have no doubt. And then you won’t be able to be rid of me.” Smirking, Matt stepped closer and swept his fingers boldly across Josh’s cheek. He held his ground, chest heaving as he glared daggers at the other man. 

“Not when they learn that you’re the one who kidnapped me.” Josh seethed. 

“They’ll call me a hero and ask to knight me when I tell them that I rescued you from those pirates. Regardless or whether they believe it, your father will want to marry you off and squash those silly little thoughts of running away. Isn’t that what you told your pirate when you asked him to whisk you away in your last letter?” Josh’s blood ran cold, but he didn’t dare move. Matt’s fingers traveled down his jaw and along his throat, applying the barest hint of pressure. “When I’m done with you, that defiant spirit will be in pieces on the floor.” He reached last Josh and grabbed the cloak, thrusting it against his chest. “Put this on and draw up your hood. Or will we have to bind you? I imagine you’d look quite fetching in rope.”

“Good luck with that.” Eyes bright with anger, Josh boldly tilted his chin up and snared Matt by the wrist. “If you’ll excuse me, I believe we are about to dock and I need to make myself a bit more presentable.” He brushed past the other man, releasing his breath when he was far enough away. He just needed to last until Brett found him. 

The port was smaller than he expected. There weren’t nearly enough ships to try and stow away, not a single one could outrun Matt’s vessel. Gritting his teeth, Josh tried not to let his panic rise as Matt’s men escorted them up a hill. With his hood drawn up, no one spared him a second glance. He needed to do something quick. As they came around a curve, Josh toddled to the side and bumped into a young man. His hood was knocked back and the man spluttered an apology at once. A few passerbys began to whisper, some pointing at them and hiding behind their hands, and his eyes lit up. He was the fucking prince. Of course he was going to be the talk of the island. 

“Ladies,” he greeted as he tossed his hand up in a wave to the nearest viewers. “What an honor to see you. Tell me, would you be so kind as to inform me of which island we’re on? My dear friend, Lord Matt Daehler, seems to have gotten us lost.”

“Watch yourself,” Matt ground out through a tight smile. 

“Over my dead body.” Josh returned, approaching the two women. 

“Your majesty, it’s an honor to be in your presence.” They bowed and he softened his smile, thanking them. “You’ve arrived at Port Lancaster, sir.”

“Thank you so much. See, Matt, I told you that we were close to your estate.” Josh grinned over his shoulder. “Forgive us, ladies, but my friend is terrible with his directions.”

“A friend?” Matt’s arm snaked around his waist, wet lips touching his cheek. “Darling, I think you can tell them the truth.”

“Of course.” Josh grit out, his pulse quickening. “Ladies, if you’ll excuse us. This monster wants to lead his lamb home and, well, who am I to resist his charms?” He winked, internally sighing as the girls began to giggle. “Lead the way, my lord.” 

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Matt murmured into his ear, steering the two of them away. “It doesn’t matter who sees us together.”

“I’m not doing anything. You want to tell a lie about my whereabouts? Then let’s sell it.” Josh answered curtly. “No one is going to believe I ran away with you if there’s no proof.”

“And why the sudden change of heart?” Matt’s tongue traced the shell of his ear. “Less than an hour ago, you wanted to gut me across the floor.”

“Because despite what you believe, I want my people to know that I haven’t left them. And if that means playing your game, then so be it. You won’t break me, Matt. Not if I’m the one moving the pieces.” Josh smirked and pulled away, injecting a sliver of space between them. “All they need to do is see us madly in love and then a fight. One for the ages,  _ captain.” _

“You’ll learn the hard way then.” Matt’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, squeezing firmly. Josh didn’t move, his lips curling back in a snarl as he watched the other man from the corner of his eye. “Be on your best behavior, dear prince. We’ve got quite the evening ahead of us.”

By the time they’d retired to a room at the inn, Josh felt the exhaustion running deep in his bones. They’d disguised the both of them for dinner, visiting a tavern at the shore under false names. Well, they had been until Josh had revealed them. Then he’d requested a music performance and danced with everyone he could get his hands on, keeping the distance between himself and Matt. When the infuriated noble had excused them for the night, Josh had bit back his smile and allowed himself to be taken away. His plan was working. Despite Matt’s best attempts, he couldn’t hide Josh from the public. 

He found himself alone in their room as Matt left for his ship, having a bath drawn on his way out. Josh knew he wouldn’t be gone long, but he intended to make the most of it. When the maids left the room, he stripped down from his suit and eased into the scalding water. Closing his eyes, he ducked his head under and wet his hair and face. He reached for some of the soaps that had been left for him and set the work, scrubbing the dirt and grime from his skin until he was pink. As he ducked under to rinse his hair, there was the unmistakable sound of the door opening and a chill ran down his spine. 

“I knew you wouldn’t wait,” Matt said as he surfaced. Snapping his legs shut, Josh gathered the bubbles to cover himself and tried to calm his wildly racing heart. “Relax, my pet. I’m not going to touch you until you ask me for it.”

“Get out.” Josh growled, gripping at the edge of the tub with white knuckles. “I’ll gouge out your eyes for this.”

“It wouldn’t be becoming of me to sleep in another room when my  _ dearly beloved _ is resting in here. The scandal, wouldn’t you agree?” Chuckling, Matt sauntered closer and crouched down next to the tub. His fingers curled under Josh’s chin, sliding down the damp expanse of his throat. “You can sleep on the floor if you like. Or you can join me in my bed. The choice is yours.”

“I’m going to kill you for this.” Josh whispered, jerking back from Matt’s hold. “And it won’t just be me. The Black Wolf will be right there with me, tearing you apart.”

“My, such strong words from someone so trapped. You’ll bow to me, my sweet prince. Just give it time.” Standing, Matt turned away and started back for the door. “You have five minutes to make yourself decent, your highness. Then I can’t promise what I’ll do to you. After all, you’re quite the temptation.”

“Fuck you.” Sneering at his back, Josh watched him go around the corner and listened to the door click open. He wasted no time in climbing from the bath, hastily yanking his suit back over himself. It didn’t matter that he was still wet, there was no time to waste. He didn’t trust Matt to keep his word and their interaction showed just how delusional and unstable he truly was. 

When he laid down in the corner that night and curled into a ball, he kept his eyes on the bed and prayed that his Wolf would come soon. 

-

_ “Will you stay a little longer?” Josh slid his fingers across Brett’s chest, looking up at him hopefully. The man nodded and eased back down, his arms wrapping around Josh’s waist. With a content sight, he snuggled against his lover and closed his eyes. They’d only just begun to catch their breath after a rushed lovemaking. Josh knew their time was short, but he needed Brett to stay with him. At least until he fell asleep. _

_ “It’ll be a few weeks before I can see you again.” His lover told him, pressing his lips to the top of his head. “There’s a slave ship headed due east and we intend to stop it. We’ll inevitably cross paths with your father’s men.” _

_ “Just be careful.” Josh lightly tapped over Brett’s heart. “Make sure you bring this back to me in one piece.” _

_ “How could I think to do otherwise?” Brett chuckled. “Are you ready to be stolen away, my little lamb?” He asked softly. Josh held his breath at that, knowing it was inevitable. He couldn’t leave, not yet. _

_ “I wish.” Opening his eyes, Josh tilted his head up to meet Brett’s gaze. “Mother’s name day is coming next week and I’m throwing a party in her honor. I can’t exactly go missing in time for that.” He sighed, hating the way Brett’s expression closed off. What was his beloved Wolf thinking about? Was he disappointed once again? The very thought made Josh’s heart ache. _

_ “Will you ever be ready?” He finally asked, his gaze heavy as he searched Josh’s face. “Or is this all a game to you?” _

_ “I think that’s quite rich coming from you.” Josh returned. Brett’s bare legs shifted beneath his own and his heart sped up. But instead of getting up to leave, the pirate simply readjusted their position and squeezed Josh tighter.  _

_ “Let’s not fight. Not tonight.” He pleaded softly, bringing up a hand to stroke Josh’s hair. It settled comfortably at the base of his neck and he let himself be guided into a kiss, his breath catching in his lungs. Brett always seemed to have that effect on him. He dragged his hand slowly over Brett’s torso, bringing his fingers to rest against the amulet hanging from his neck.  _

_ “Can I ask you something?” He started, rubbing it between his fingers as he looked up at his lover.  _

_ “Always.” _

_ “You have this back to me the first day we met. Why? You once said it yourself, I was a game to you until I wasn’t anymore. But this has never made sense to me.” Lifting the amulet, he turned it lightly in his palm and waited for Brett to acknowledge it.  _

_ “Do you want the truth?” Nodding, Josh turned himself more and propped up to listen to him.  _

_ “Yes, please.” _

_ “It was part of my plan. I told myself that when I left you for the last time, I would take the jewel back with me. That it was my bargaining chip to myself. I would never get invested in you, all I had to do was take the necklace back and be on my way. I wanted to, many times. But I couldn’t go through with it. It was a game until it wasn’t. I fell in love with you.” He confessed, a fond smile crossing his lips. “Now, I think of it as a token of my affections.” _

_ “You do?” _

_ “Yes.” Brett wrapped his fingers around Josh’s, the amulet pressed warmly between their palms. “Think of this as a token of my love. No matter where you are, you’ll wear this and know that I love you. That I am coming for you.” _

_ “I like the sound of that. Promise you’ll never leave me and take this.” _

_ “I swear it, my sweet prince.” _


End file.
